Strictly Business
by Escapingreality84
Summary: Was supposed to be a one shot for DivaliciousDooL but i sometimes can't hold myself to that. So it's now a few chapters. DivaliciousDooL gave me a whole plot out line and then I went with my random imagination. Randy makes a bet he can seduce anyone of Cody's choosing. Will he win the bet or will he end up learning love does exist after heart break?
1. Chapter 1

"Randy, you've totally changed," Cody told him as they sat in the locker room before a show. Randy gave him a confused looked not quite understanding what Cody was getting at. "We'll you used to have all the woman backstage wrapped around your finger."

"And then I got married," he mumbled.

"Yea. They worshiped you for you, now it only seems like for your body. Don't you miss women loving you?"

"Why should I care about that shit, when I can easily get what I want, need, and then everyone goes on their way? If I wanted love I could easily have any chick back here fall in love with me. But last time that happened and I at least gave into love, I lost half of what I earned while she sat at home doing nothing."

The guys in the locker room had to laugh at Randy's outburst, but completely understood. His ex-wife seriously had broken his heart and made him a cynic. He no longer believed that love was possible or even cared who he hurt to get what he wanted anymore. Not that he had had to hurt anyone. Anyone who climbed in between his sheets knew it would be a one, or if they were lucky two time thing.

"How confident are you that you've still got it, that you could make any woman fall in love with you?" the younger man asked breaking Randy from his thoughts.

"It would be a piece of cake, why?"

"Care to make a little wager? If you can make a girl of my choosing fall in love with you in say a week because you are so confident."

"Fall in love or just fuck her?" Randy commented not really paying attention to the conversation.

"We'll with the girl I have in mind, if you can seduce her, I guess it would count. And when you don't succeed I get to ride in your bus for a whole month."

"And when I win?"

"I don't know, I didn't get that far. I really don't think you have enough game for this one."

"If I win, you have to do my laundry for that month," he laughed knowing how much Cody hated doing his own, "That's the only thing I miss about my ex. It was probably the only thing she ever did right."

"So it's a deal?" Cody asked. Randy extended his hand and shook Cody's in the room full of witnesses for an agreement.

"So who is the lucky lady of your choosing whose going to get the night of her life with the Viper?"

Cody smiled got bigger as he laughed to himself. Randy knew at that second he probably should've asked who the chick was that Cody had in mind before agreeing to it. "Mara."

"Shit,"Randy replied, "No worries. Just because she keeps to herself and sends glares worse than mine. No problem." Ted who had been quiet the whole discussion looked up.

"Sounds like a female version of you lately, Randy. You should be careful, you may be trying to steal her heart, but I have this strange feeling she could get yours." Randy just laughed.

"This is strictly business, Teddy. No way is that going to happen. And by the end of the week, I'll have it proved to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Mara laid on top of one of the WWE trucks towards the back of the arena. It was one of her favorite places to hide out and relax. She had laid a blanket down, and sat up there playing on her phone. Before a match, it was the best place to focus and not worry about anything. Her long dark brunette hair was tied back as she laid on her stomach playing her game. She was glad her sister Patricia, better known as Trish Stratus, had been to the whole WWE world to give her advice. Her sister had warned her of the backstage politics and how the men could be, so she did her best to avoid it all when possible. She didn't accept the WWE contract to deal with drama, she joined to be a wrestler. She couldn't be bothered with anything else. Sometimes because of how easy it had been to keep to herself, she wondered if her sister had told her those stories just to try and discourage her from getting into the crazy world that was professional wrestling. Her sister couldn't scare her away though, because being a professional wrestler and better yet a diva, was all she ever really wanted. It was in soul, and the only thing she gave her heart to.

A loud bang on the side of the truck caused her to jump.

"Mara, the show is about to start," John called her. Her sister and Cena had been friends so he had taken it upon himself to keep an eye out on Mara. Not that she needed it, but he tried and enjoyed being a big brother figure.

"John, why couldn't you just text me like a normal person? I would've figured it out soon anyway." She tossed her blanket down to him, and slid over to the side. She climbed off the truck and gently lowered herself to the ground.

"You really should find a better place to hide out. One of these days you are going to fall and bust you ass."

"Ok, dad. I'll try."

They walked together to find out what the order of the matches were for the night, not suspecting they were being watched. Randy stood out in the hallway leaning against the wall. He had never bothered talking to Mara after it was obvious she wasn't looking for anything more with her life than getting in the ring and making a name for herself. What he knew about her was that she was Trish's sister, but it seemed the girls couldn't be any more different. Mara seemed to have an edge about her. She had three tattoos that he noticed. A feather tattoo was on her wrist, a butterfly on her upper back, and he had only recently noticed the music note behind her ear. He shivered thinking how much that would hurt. He knew the bottom of his neck on his shoulder blades hurt enough, so with hers right on the skull, he couldn't imagine the pain of that. That alone proved to him this girl was tougher than anyone knew.

He smiled though seeing her walking with Cena. At least now he had one connection to her. However, if he ended up hurting her, he would have to watch his back. From what he heard from the others, Cena had taken her under his wing, and no matter how long they had been friends, Cena would still probably warn him about hurting her. He figured Cena though would understand how sometimes things don't work out when things stopped between them. He decided after the bet was won, he would just tell Cena he wasn't as ready for a real relationship as he thought he was. Now he just had to get her alone and put on the viper charm.

Randy didn't get a chance to even try until almost after the show. He found her chilling on top of a truck on her phone. She had had an amazing match, and he realized how great she was in the ring. If anyone could save the divas division it was probably going to be her. He walked over to the truck it his best jeans and his one of his own t-shirts.

"How's the view up there?" he called up to Mara.

"Fine," she replied. He walked closer and couldn't see her.

"Is it comfortable up there?"

"Normally it's nice and quiet when people don't decide to bug me. You're interrupting my game of Draw Something, Randal, what do you want?" She spit out, causing to him almost jump back.

"Um, I just wanted to say hi. I watched your match earlier, and thought you were amazing in the ring."

"Of course I was," she cut him off,"My sister helped trained me. Anything thing else, Orton? I'm trying to draw a pumpkin and you are distracting me." Randy wasn't used to a girl talking to him like that, and it would be a lie if he didn't say it turned him on a bit.

"We'll I'm wondering if maybe you would like to grab a bite to eat after the show and all."

Her head popped over the side of the truck and looked down at him. "And where has this come from, Orton? I've been here a few months and these are the first words you ever spoke to me."

"We'll I uh was really impressed by your moves, and just wanted to know you better. You seem so secretive compared to everyone else. I think your beaut… "

"Did you ever think that's because that's how I like it? Randy, take some advice and give up with the lines. I'm not like every girl backstage and I will not open my legs to you. Being so secretive I know you aren't looking for friends. I hear a lot hanging out up here. So why don't you go find someone else to bother so I can finish drawing the pumpkin?" Randy was completely shocked with her outburst.

"It's not like that. I'm just finally ready to move on after my wife broke my heart."

"And your wallet from what I've heard. I know who you really are and how you've been. I'm sure there are plenty of girls in the locker room or even outside the arena right now who would be more than happy to help you…move on."

"Please, Mara. Even if we just are friends, I really want to get to know you. You are so different than the other divas."

"Yea, because I know how to wrestle. Go away, Randy. I know enough about you that you really shouldn't waste your breath." She disappeared back up on the truck. He knew there was nothing else right now to walk away. Even though he wasn't expecting it to be this hard, he was now actually excited for a challenge. He would get Mara into bed not only for the bet but for his pride. She may have thought she was bad ass, but he was going to prove she had nothing on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy decided in order to find out more about her, he would have to do something he was never really great at the last few years…listen. It turned out most people didn't know that much about her either though. His week was moving fast and he was no where closer than when the bet was first made. He tried to send her flowers as a peace offering, but he later found them tossed in a garbage can. Cody didn't tease him or anything about the lack of progress he had made, but Randy was still frustrated. This should have been easy, and it was anything but. Finally, he happened to be in the right place at the right time. He was walking along the hallways and heard Mara talking to John about her plans for the few days off before they went back on the road. When Randy had divorced he moved to Tampa to be closer to friends and near where most wrestlers seemed to live. His luck seemed to change, because he found out Mara had an apartment there as well. He smiled realizing he wouldn't lose days because he would make it so they just happened to cross paths where she couldn't go run to hide up on some truck. His ears perked up when she was talking about getting some shading done one of her tattoos and she just happened to be going to where he normally did in Tampa. Things were going to work out just fine.

Mara walked into the tattoo shop the next day completely dressed down. Pink sweat pants and a tight black tank top wandered into her favorite local tattoo parlor. There was only the sound of one other tattoo gun buzzing and her eyes followed it to see what was getting done. The man was shirtless with strong shoulders and was getting some touching up to an already existing upper back piece. She had the sudden image flashing in her head of letting her tongue run around the pattern, even without seeing the man's face. Then her eyes went lower and she saw he had two sleeve tattoos, which she recognized. "FUCK," she mumbled. Randy must've turned around and looked. Seeing her face his mouth broke into a grin. "What the hell are you doing here, Randy?"

"I would think it would be obvious," he said with a laugh, "I needed a touch up." She just groaned and walked over to her artist. "New tattoo today?"

"Nope, same as you. Touch up on my butterfly."

"You guys know each other?" he artist asked as she got her ready to start.

"Coworkers, sadly."

"I wouldn't be too sad to work with him," she whispered. Mara just rolled her eyes sitting down on the chair, which happened to be in the section right next to Randy. And with everyone sitting there and working, conversations started to flow between the two groups. Mara was shocked how easy it was to talk to Orton, even if she didn't want to. Her mind kept going back to his back though. She decided that once she was done she would have to take a nap. She obviously was exhausted from work and slightly losing her mind. Randy must've been getting his work done for awhile because it was just her luck they both of them seemed to finish around the same time.

"So um, Mara, did you want to go get ice cream or something?" Randy asked as they were both paying.

"It's not my cheat day sorry," she told him, "I normally do it when we are trapped in airports because it's impossible to eat healthy and all. Thank you though. You aren't as bad as I thought. I love getting Ink, but it was nice to have someone to semi talk with while there."

"Does that mean I can come chill on the truck with you?" he asked. She laughed.

"Maybe. You are on your way. Ok I'm going to…" she paused looked outside seeing it was starting to rain. She groaned.

"Did you walk here too?" he asked. She nodded. "We'll it doesn't look like it's getting better, and if you walked here and all…you earned the ice cream."

"Fine," she told him giving in, "But I'm not really concerned with the rain. Have you ever danced in the rain, Randal?" He stopped to think about it.

"If I have, it's been a long time."

"Aw, we'll have to dance on the way to the ice cream pallor. From what I hear on my trucks, you haven't had just spontaneous fun in a long time."

"I have. I've done some crazy stuff."

"Sleeping with some of the girls back stage is just madness and doesn't count. When's the last time you were completely happy doing that?" Randy didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting her to ask  
questions or want to know that about him. He was happy though that she had given into the ice cream. And after their conversations while getting inked, he realized, he actually enjoyed being around her. It was a weird feeling that hit out of nowhere. He frowned though remember the last time he danced and kissed in the rain. It was when he was falling in love with his ex wife. "Oh no, it's a bad memory?" she asked as they finished paying and started walking out of the store into the rain. "I'm sorry, Randy."

"It was with my ex, when we first started dating. And don't be sorry, it made me remember I do miss those feelings. But I'm sure I want to feel it again, ya know?"

"We'll I'm sure the right forever girl will turn up for you. Don't worry. Now let's go ruin out diets."

The walked a few stores down and into a little local ice cream shop. Randy laughed as Mara ordered lots and lots of rainbow sprinkles on her ice cream cone. She wouldn't let him pay which annoyed him, but he dealt with it. They then sat there and just talked learning more about each other like trying to wait out the storm. When she didn't have a truck to hide on or work to focus on, she seemed a lot more open and relaxed.

"You should open up more backstage. There are a lot of nice people there," he suggested.

"Less people I'm friendly with, less chance of being involved with their drama. If I don't talk to them, worst that could happen is they'd talk shit behind my back. And they could do whatever they want, I don't care. As long as it's obvious in the ring why I'm there, that's all that matters."


	4. Chapter 4

They continued chatting as they watched the rain turn into a drizzle. They stood outside unsure how to say goodbye.

"We'll, Randy, it was nice hanging out with you. I'll see you at work or the airport." She went to leave but he reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. He went to say something but couldn't get words out. That's when something insane happened. A car when zooming by down the street, and right through a puddle that was right next to where they were standing. Before either could think of what to do, they were drenched from head to toe. They both looked at each other in shock. Mara's hair was stuck to her face, and Randy's white shirt was now see through. They stared a moment longer before losing it and cracking up.

"Wow this is going to be a fun walk home with my clothes sticking to me," she laughed attempting to fluff up her hair.

"I only live a little away from here. I'm sure I have something you can wear in my new place. I bought the house because I wanted to be close to the main strip if I needed anything."

"You are lucky. I'm desperate with how my sweat pants are sagging. Lead the way."

Randy smiled as they walked the short distance to the house he purchased. It was a lot smaller than the one he had in St. Louis, but with how much he was actually home it was perfect. A two story house with a finished basement he had turned into a gym and man cave. They walked inside and he went upstairs to get her a towel. She stood in the door way looking around at how it was decorated.

"My mom helped," he told her.

"It's nice. Very homey feeling. Definitely must be nice to relax here after being on the road. "

"Yea," he nodded, "Um… I brought you down a shirt and some of my shorts. Don't worry about walking in them and all. I can drive you home. If you want you can shower before the mud in your hair dries." She laughed and agree with him. He showed her where the bathroom was, and he had her pass her wet clothing to him. He told her he was going to take a quick one in the shower downstairs in the basement and would put her clothes in the dryer. Mara laughed calling him so domestic and she'd see him in a bit.

Randy was long done with his shower by the time Mara came down stairs. Her skin was still wet but now she was clean at least. He smelt his body wash on her, and there was something about her in his clothes covered with his scent that made him have to adjust himself on the couch, and he crossed his legs. She sat down on the couch next to him on the couch to see what he was watching. Having her that close to him distracted him more. While alone his mind had wandered, and Ted's voice kept appearing in his head. Yes, he thought Mara was beautiful, but just having the ability to talk and get to know her more, made him completely forget about the bet. He felt his like his blood was warmer and flowing through his body, and tried to keep himself from looking at her. He was feeling his heart beat and the want to be in love again going through his mind. He thought after being so badly betrayed he would never feel that way again. And that he had those feelings of want again scared him, not that he could tell anyone about that. A hand on his bicep broke him from his thoughts.

"Randy, are you alright?" she asked him. He claimed he was, still trying not to look at her. "Um ok, because I asked how long the clothes were going to be in the dryer. I can easily walk home from here and don't want to be a bother." His head jerked and he turned to look to her.

"You could never be a bother. I'm sorry, Mara, I just have some random things going though my mind. Randomly freak out and all."

"Anything I can do to help?" she said playing her hand on his muscular thigh. He had to keep himself from sucking in a breath, "As I told you, I'm great at listening, even though most people would call it spying." He laughed.

"Thank you for the offer," he told her, "But I think it's going to be one of those things I need to find out on my own. But no worries. Your clothes should be done in a few minutes, and I WILL give you a ride home."

"Thanks, Randy. I'm sorry I was such a bitch earlier in the week. I think we can definitely someone become really good friends." She gave him a hug and rested her head on his chest. He regretted putting on a shirt after his shower so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. He laughed again to himself, this was the first time in a long time he thought about someone else before himself. His arms on their own wrapped around her pulling her closer. He told her it was no big deal. He didn't want to let her go, and she looked up at him.

She looked up and her eyes were full of what he guessed was lust. The sound of the television disappeared from the room and the only sound either heard was from their breathing. Neither said nothing as their eyes locked. Randy didn't want to disrespect her, but didn't know what to say. But Mara wasn't one to not act. When she set a goal, nothing was going to keep her from reaching it. She reached up behind his head and ran her hand over his buzzed hair. He went to say something, but whatever it was vanished as she pulled his lips to hers with force.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy couldn't believe what was happening. Originally he was the one who was supposed to do the seducing. But it was quiet Mara who was holding his head to hers with her tongue begging for entrance into his mouth. It took all his strength to pull back for a second.

"Mara, I uh, Wow."

"Just shut up, Randy, and kiss me again." He took her hands in his.

"Mara, today has been the most fun I've had in a long time. I really like you and I don't want to rush you or this. I don't want to ruin things."

"Randal, it won't ruin things. I saw the way you looked at me, and I feel the same way right now. Let's not talk, let's act. You showed me you are a different person than I thought you were and all I really want to do right now is enjoy it. It's been a long time since anyone made me feel this way and worked so hard for my attention. Please," she pouted. Her lips curled in the little frown was adorable.

"You know my past though. If we start something, I don't think I could stop." She let her hand rub down his chest.

"Randy, I don't want you to stop until we are both only covered in sweat and can't move."

That was more than he could take and he pulled her back to him, letting his tongue explore her mouth. He felt her smile against his lips as he ran his fingers through her damp hair pulling her closer. He had kissed a lot of women in his lifetime but nothing had ever felt like this before. He easily lifted her up so she was sitting straddling his lap on the couch. He pressed her down on his growing bulge and she moaned in his mouth. His hands slid down to her waist to the bottom of the shirt he had given her.

"I think I want my shirt back," he lowly growled by her ear before he sucked and nibbled on her neck. He slipped his hands under it pulling it slowly up her body. He bit his lip once it was gone and thrown across the room. He hadn't noticed her bra had been in the stuff he put in the dryer, that she had passed to him, and her bare breast were now right there in his face. He didn't waste anymore time staring and took one in each of his massive hands giving them a squeeze. She threw her head back which only made her press herself harder against him. He took his thumbs and in time massaged her nipples bringing them to a hardened state. He leaned forward taking her in his mouth sucking hard on her left while he pinched the other roughly. She started to rock harder against him, mimicking what he was sure they would be doing later, but with him inside her. When she moaned his name approvingly and begged for him to go harder and rougher he did without a second going by. Her skin tasted so good he didn't think it was possible for him to get enough.

Out of no where she slid of his lap onto the floor in front of him. She looked up with him with a grin.

"I'm sorry, Randy, but I can't let you have all the fun." She told him as she gripped his crotch in her hands and started rubbing him through the basketball shorts he had slid on. "Take off your shirt!" Normally Randy didn't let people push him around and was always in control. However, with Mara giving him the demands, he couldn't say no and the shirt was gone. She then reached up and pulled on the shorts and he lifted up to make it easier. She laughed as he sprung out towards her making a comment how they both had decided to go commando. Knowing she wasn't wearing anything under her shorts either, made him reach for her to pull her back to him. She stopped him by pressing on his thighs. "No, Orton. It's my turn now!" She moved her hand to his erection running it up and down his length. The pleasure that shot through him made him release her, and leaned back onto the couch. And before he could recover his penis was inside of Mara's mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head as she licked, sucked, and scrapped her teeth along his length. His hands tangled in her hair pulling her closer and deeper as she pushed him closer and closer to all he could take.

"Mar, I'm gonna cum," he got out between moans. But instead of stopping she only sucked him harder, her hands wandering in between them to play with his balls. It was only seconds later he exploded into her mouth. She licked him cleaned and looked up at him.

"You taste amazing." That was all he could take. He scoped Mara up from the floor and threw her over his shoulders. She laughed as he struggled a bit to get his shorts off from around his ankles and headed completely naked, her on his shoulders up the stairs to his bedroom. With how he had her hanging she was finally close enough to his back tattoo and started to move her tongue around it while she hung semi upside down while they went up the stairs. His hand that had just been balancing her gave her ass a slight tap to tell her to not distract him, before he ended up palming it in his hands. He let his hand explore, rub, and clutch it as he finished the way to his bedroom.

Once inside he gently placed her on the edge of the bed. He looked at her for a second on his sheets before slowly pulling down her shorts. She fell back on the bed when his head went straight between her legs. He slipped a finger inside, showing her what he would be doing to her shortly. He bit he clit and she rocked up into his face. He didn't let up until she spoke up saying she needed to feel him inside her that second. He spun her on the bed so she was now right in the center, as he reached into his bed side table for a condom. Slipping it on he leaned down deeply kissing her and letting his hands touch her some more. He was leaving his mark on her neck, with her wiggling beneath him, when she begged she couldn't take his teasing anymore. He found her entrance and slowly pushed himself inside her so she would be able to adjust to his side. Once she nodded he got back to the rough pace she seemed to crave. Each stroke taking them both higher and to a place neither had ever experience.

Like before she wouldn't let him be in control for too long and rolled him over so she was now on top and riding him. His hands went straight to her breast again, playing with them in rhythm and she forced him in and out of her. Both moaned, panted , and quickly became drenched in sweat which was exactly what Mara had wanted.

"Oh god, Randy, I'm so close," she pretty much screamed. And a moment later they both exploded together, saw stars, and screamed out the others name. Mara collapsed on top of Randy as he quickly wrapped his arms around her. "God, that was amazing." Was all she got out snuggling closer to him. It couldn't disagree. It had never been like that for Randy. Part of him wished they had gotten to know each other more before, which was something he never did. She ran her fingers over the designs on his arms, helping him relax as they both caught their breaths. And it wasn't all that long before they both fell asleep tangled up with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Randy woke up the next morning feeling sore, and cold. He looked around realizing the bed was empty and he was now alone. He didn't like that feeling and missed Mara more than he could even explain. He got up out of bed, throwing his shorts back to go and look for her. Sadly, his house was quiet. He couldn't believe she had left without saying goodbye. It was then he noticed a note attached to the fridge attached with a happy face magnet a fan had give him.

_Randy,_

_ Last night was amazing and I had a lot of fun. I could definitely see us becoming friends. I have to be honest though, I knew about the bet. _**He let out a shocked sound and felt like the wind had been out of him.** _As I told you I hear a lot of things hanging out by the trucks. However, I also know when you tried to stop me from kissing you, it showed me you are on your way to becoming the man you were and that your friends want you to be. If you need me to fake being heartbroken, have a public meltdown, or anything let me know. I hope Cody is really great at laundry, maybe I should talk to him to and talk him into doing mine. I hate it too, but I have a feeling he might get too excited handling my gross ring gear. Don't feel bad about the bet, which I have a feeling you will. It gave you the courage to not give up and us to get to know each other…really well. I'll see you backstage sometime. _

_Mara_

Randy felt himself slide down against the cabinets. She knew about the bet and still let him love her. His jaw dropped. He realized it was fast, but he also knew he didn't want this to be a onetime thing. He wanted this to be more than that. He already missed having her in his arms. He knew with how he had been he wasn't completing rushing things, but knew he definitely could fall in love with Mara. Mara had made his blacken heart believe it was possible to be happy. He had to find of.

He threw on his cloths to find out he had no clue where he lived. He was more than willing to bang on every door in Tampa until he found her, but would she even want to see him. She acted like everything was cool, but he hurt inside. He hoped she was ok. He didn't even have her number. So first he called Cena who was shocked about his call. He told him he better not have hurt her, but Randy just told him he needed to talk to her real bad. Cena said he would have to ask her first, and if it was ok, he'd text him the number. Sadly, he never did. Randy called everyone on his contact list from work, but no one had ever forced her to give them the time of day to get to know them, to have any information. The only thing that saved his sanity knew they would be back on the road soon and he would know where to find her.

When he got to the arena a few days later he went straight to the trucks but she wasn't there. He panicked and went straight to the producer to make sure she hadn't called in sick or anything. His biggest fear was that she would risk her dream just to stay away from him. The guy said he had seen her and Randy ran off trying to find her leaving the man confused.

He found her sitting on top of a crate backstage.

"You really like to be up higher than others huh? How's this view?" he asked her. Her head snapped up and her eyes showed panic. "Can I come up so we can talk? Or do you want to come down here?" She told him she didn't want him to get hurt and slid down into his waiting arms.

"Hey," she said back away from him, "What's up?"

"You didn't say goodbye. I guessed you walked home but had no way to find out you got their safely."

"Oh. Um, I woke up and figured I'd leave so it wasn't awkward or anything."

"I'm truly sorry you found out about that bet I made. It was before I knew you at all and realized how stupid I had been acting since my ex-wife left me."

"It's no big deal. Guys do stupid things. We both enjoyed ourselves and all. And now you don't have to have Cody riding in your bus."

"I still feel bad. Mara, you opened my eyes to that, and I can guarantee you it wouldn't have been weird or anything. I missed you the moment I woke up and didn't find you still in my arms."

"Randy, you're acting silly. You can't mean that."

"I know it sounds odd, but I did. And you standing in front of me now, without my arms around you, is driving me insane. It might have been a dumb bet that influenced it, but I'm not ready to let it go. Even if it means I lose the bet, because I'm not willing to let you go or even let any of those guys know what is between us. I respect you, think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever known, and miss you." She looked down at the floor.

"I miss you too," she told him almost embarrassed, "I guess I figured we had a fun day, and the second I saw you in the chair at the shop, all I wanted to do was lick your tattoo. And you know how I am, I don't give up on things I want." He laughed and pulled her into his arms when she molded into him perfectly.

"Can we try this and see what happens? As long as I'm with you I feel happier than I've been in a long time. Mara, you saved me."

"You saved yourself, I just got to come along for the ride."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. Mara, would it be alright with you if we become more than friends?"

"I uh think I'd like that."

"Why don't we go to your favorite hiding spot to relax before show time and talk about it?"

"You would be the first person I let join me…and ya know what, I think I like that." Randy then took her hand in his and they headed to where the trucks were located.

John stood with Cody and finally let out his laugh he was struggling to hold in once he saw they were gone.

"You were so right, Cody, they are perfect for each other. I've never seen her so shy, but I can see she likes him a lot."

"We did well. They both deserve to be happy, and I think the other is going to make them feel more complete."

"Are you going to hold him to the bet to get a ride on his bus?" John asked.

"Unless you want to let me ride on yours," he let out which John groaned too, "Yea, I'm still sorry I ate some of your ice cream supply last time. Not that you didn't have enough. But anyway, I have a feeling that I'll be invited as a thank you. Did you tell Trish about this?"

"Yea I did. She was a little iffy at first, but the more she thought about it she agreed with us. She figured her sister would be the one to be able to put Randy in his place a bit more. OK, now that were done with this cupid shit, want to go lift before others get here?"

Cody took one last look to where the couple disappeared to. He smiled and nodded. While they worked out, the new couple chilled on the top of the trailer, back in each others arms and happy. Both were scared of where it would lead, but definitely excited to see the changes and the future that would hopefully happen for them, together.


End file.
